Bill Fischer (Australian footballer)
William Nicholson "Bill" Fischer (3 October 1883 – 15 October 1917) was an Australian rules footballer who played with Melbourne in the Victorian Football League (VFL). He was killed in action in Belgium in World War I. Family One of the six children of Henry and Isabelle Fischer, née Mathieson, he was born at Kilmore, Victoria on 3 Oct 1883. He attended Kilmore State School. Football Recruited from Tatura, he played his first and only senior game for Melbourne against Carlton, at the MCG on 29 May 1909 (round nine).[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/10692156 Football: An Interesting Match: Carlton v. Melbourne, The Argus, (Saturday, 29 May 1909), p.19.] It was a close match until three-quarter time, when Carlton drew away to win by 23 points, 12.8 (80) to 8.9 (57).[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/10683455 Observer, "A Strong Carlton Finish: Pleasant Game at Melbourne", The Argus, (Monday, 31 May 1909), p.19.][http://news.google.com/newspapers?id=s_tUAAAAIBAJ&sjid=nJIDAAAAIBAJ&pg=6424%2C4421609 League Matches: Carlton (12.8) Beat Melbourne (8.9) The Age, (Monday, 31 May 1909), p.6.] Soldier His brother, also an excellent footballer, Henry Mathieson Fischer (1880–1960), had served in the Boer War,Australian War Memorial: Boer War Nominal Roll – Henry M Matheison Fischer (1603) and became a policeman, retiring as the officer in charge of the police station at Hawthorn, Victoria.[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/11301594 Personal, The Argus, (Tuesday, 23 July 1940), p.4.] Bill Fischer enlisted in the First AIF on 13 December 1915, giving his occupation as draper—he had been working in Kyabram prior to his enlistment[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/58275209 (Mr. W. Fischer), The Kilmore Free Press, (Thursday, 24 March 1910), p.2.]—and his status as single. He was promoted to sergeant on 9 July 1917. Death He was killed in action, serving with the 8th Brigade Australian Field Artillery, during the Battle of Passchendaele on 15 October 1917, and is buried at the Potijze Chateau Grounds Cemetery, Belgium. His name is located at panel 15 in the Commemorative Area at the Australian War Memorial. See also * List of Victorian Football League players who died in active service Footnotes References * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1664422 Died on Service: Fischer, The Argus, Tuesday 20 November 1917), p.1.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1664485 Australians on Service: Killed: Fischer, , The Argus, Tuesday 20 November 1917), p.6.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/58431802 Obituary: Corporal (sic) William N. Fischer, The Kilmore Free Press, (Thursday, 22 November 1917), p.3.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/64155388 Local and General (Obituary), The Broadford Courier, (Friday, 23 November 1917), p.2.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1665589 Died on Service: Fischer, The Argus, Saturday 24 November 1917), p.11.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1669592 Australian Casualties: Lists Nos. 367 and 368: Victoria: Killed in Action (Fischer, Sgt. W. N., Kilmore, 15/10/17), The Argus, (Tuesday, 11 December 1917), p.5.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/4672031 In Memoriam: On Active Service: Fischer, The Argus, (Wednesday, 15 October 1919), p.1.] External links * Australian World War I Service Record: William Nicholson Fischer (19761) * Demonwiki Biography: Bill Fischer * AFL Statistics: Bill Fischer * Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour – William Nicholson Fischer (19761) * Commonwealth War Graves Commission: Casualty Details: Fischer, William Nicholson (19761) Category:1883 births Category:1917 deaths Category:Melbourne Football Club players Category:Australian military personnel of World War I Category:Australian military personnel killed in World War I Category:Tatura Football Club players Category:Australian rules footballers from Victoria (Australia)